Inquisition: Reunited
by IronBat064
Summary: After fifteen long years, David Trevelyan reunites with his Mage sister, Maria Trevelyan. But they're both in for a rude awakening when they become the Heralds of Andraste.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age in any way, shape, or form. I only own this story and the Inquisitors I am using. You read that correctly: inquisitor _s_.**

* * *

David Trevelyan walks into the Temple of Sacred Ashes after his relatives. David is a twenty-five-year-old man with brown hair and blue eyes. He was born into House Trevelyan, a very religious noble house. The only reason he agreed to come to this conclave was because it was a chance for him to see his sister for the first time in fifteen years.

"Maker only knows what she looks like now." David says to his cousin.

"Maria will be here, and we'll find her. I know it." The cousin says.

"I hope you're right. Otherwise I just came here to get a reason to drink a beer when I get home." David says.

They find seats next to a small group of mages. David takes a look at the Mage next to him. She has red hair, blue eyes, and plenty of other characteristics David recognizes.

"Excuse me, ma'am." David says.

"Yes?" She turns to him.

 _Free Marcher accent._ David thinks to himself. "I'm just wondering, what circle did you come from?"

"The circle in Ostwick." She says.

"Ostwick?!" David says. _Could she really be-? Am I actually that lucky? To have sat down right next to her? Or maybe it's the work of the Maker. Or Andraste._ "Do- Do you happen to know someone named Maria Trevelyan?"

"Yes… that's me." Maria says. "Why?"

"It's been so long…" David starts.

"Wait, what are you going on about?" Maria asks, alarmed.

"Oh, yes… perhaps reintroductions are in order." David stands up. "I am David. David Trevelyan." He bows. "Your brother."

"D-David? I-Is it really you?"

"Yes Maria, it's me. After fifteen years, it's me." David smiles.

The other mages just watch, not sure of what to do except smile. David knows exactly what to do, though. He hugs Maria.

"I-I don't know what to say!" Maria smiles after the siblings stop hugging.

"I'd forgotten how much I missed your smile." David says.

Maria opens her mouth to say something, but the voice of the Divine echoes throughout the Temple.

"Mages! Templars! Other esteemed guests!" Divine Justinia starts. "Welcome, and thank you all for coming today! I am glad that we could stop fighting, if only for a few hours. I have called this conclave so that the mages and Templars can make peace with each oth-"

A sinister laughter echoes through the Temple. "Peace? No, no, no. Peace will never be possible. Not if you people believe in your 'Maker.'"

"Corypheus! What do you want, magister?!" The Divine says.

"So you know my name, 'most holy.' But I am no longer a magister. I am a god."

"Maria, please tell me you know what's happening." David says.

"No idea." Maria replies.

All of a sudden, there is a green flash and then, an explosion. After that, they're both unconscious.

* * *

 **That's the prologue, my friends! Please, tell me what you think of my new story by reviewing, favoriting, and following!**


	2. Rude Awakening

When he wakes up, David is in some sort of dungeon. There are four guards around him. He tries to use one hand to rub his eyes, but finds he can't move them. He looks down to see his hands bound.

"What the…" David starts, wearily. Then he realizes what is actually happening. "What the hell is going on here?!"

This startles the guards, who draw their swords.

"Whoa! I can't hurt anyone from here! Settle down!" David says.

Maria starts to wake up.

The door swings open. The guards sheathe their swords as two women walk into the room.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill the both of you now." The black-haired one says.

"Because you'd have to deal with all of Ostwick and House Trevelyan if you did." David says.

She doesn't say anything.

David smirks. "Weren't expecting an answer, were you?"

"At least I'm not a prisoner." The woman says.

"Ooh! That's cold!" David says.

The woman just scoffs. She turns to Maria. "What about you? Tell me why we shouldn't kill you both. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead, except for you two."

Maria doesn't say anything.

"What?! That's… that's horrible!" David says.

The woman grabs Maria's left hand, which then starts to glow, violently. "Explain this!"

"I-I-I can't." Maria says.

"What do you mean you can't?" The woman asks after dropping Maria's hand.

"I don't know what it is or how it got there."

"You're lying!" The woman grabs her.

"I swear to Andraste, if you lay a hand on my sister, you're not going to like the outcome!" David says. As he says this, _his right_ hand starts to glow.

The red-haired woman grabs the black-haired woman. "We need them, Cassandra." She says.

Cassandra walks back.

"All of those people…" Maria says.

"Do either of you remember what happened? How this began?" The red-haired woman asks.

"I-I remember running… _things_ chasing after us, and… a woman." Maria explains.

"A woman?" The red-haired woman asks.

"She reached out to us, but then…" Maria sighs.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana." Cassandra says. "I'll take the prisoners to the rift."

Leliana nods and walks out of the room. Cassandra walks over to Maria. David starts growling. She ignores it and ties Maria's hands together after taking the cuffs off. She walks over to David and does the same.

"What _did_ happen?" David asks.

"It… would be easier to show you." Cassandra says.

She walks the two siblings outside, where they see a giant green hole in the sky.

"Well… _shit_." David says.

"We call it the Breach." Cassandra explains. "It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion can do _that_?" David asks.

"This one did." Cassandra says. "The Breach will continue to grow until it swallows the world."

A green lightning bolt strikes from the Breach. At the same time, the marks on the captives' hands glow, but cause pain this time. The siblings cry out in pain and fall to their knees.

Cassandra walks over to them an kneels down. "Each time the Breach expands, your marks spread, and they _are_ killing you. They may be the keys to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

"Wait, first you think we caused that thing, and now you're asking for our help?" David asks.

"It's the only chance we have." Cassandra says.

"And you still think we did this? To ourselves?" Maria adds.

"Not intentionally. Something _clearly_ went wrong." Cassandra says.

"We'll do it." David says. "If innocents are in danger, we'll do whatever we can. Besides, it's not like we have a choice."

Maria nods in agreement.

"Really? Just like that, you'll help?" Cassandra asks.

"House Trevelyan has always been out to help the innocent. This is just a more… _extreme_ way of doing it." David says.

"Thank you." Cassandra says. She helps them up and holds them as they walk through the crowd. "They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn the Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers." They continue on the path. "It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together, and now they are dead." They walk through a gate. "We lash out, like the sky. But we must think past ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed." She walks in front of David and takes out a knife. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more." Cassandra uses the knife to cut the rope binding his hands. She then does the same with Maria.

"Well, let's do this thing." David says.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	3. To the Breach

The three head out to find this rift Cassandra spoke of. Cassandra explains their situation while they walk. On the way, the Breach expands again, and the marks spread. Both David and and Maria grab their hand with their other hand and fall to their knees.

"The pulses are coming faster, now." Cassandra says after helping them up. "The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

"How _did_ we survive the blast?" David asks.

"They say you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you." Cassandra says as they walk over a bridge. All of a sudden, a blast from the Breach crashes into the bridge and the three fall on to the frozen lake below them. A demon appears about twenty feet away from them. "Stay behind me!" Cassandra draws her sword and shield and runs at the demon.

Two more demons appear in front of the siblings. They both look around to see two daggers and a mage staff lying behind them. "Lucky us!" David says. He runs over to grab the weapons and tosses the staff to Maria. They both take a battle stance. Ryan takes the demon on the left, leaping at it and slamming both daggers into it while Maria sends balls of cold magic flying at the one on the right. Eventually, they kill the demons and walk over to Cassandra.

"It's over." Maria says.

Cassandra points her sword at Maria. "Drop your weapons. Now!" She says.

"Whoa! A demon appeared in front of us, what were we supposed to do?!" David says.

Cassandra sighs. "You're right. I can't always be there to protect you." She walks towards the path. "I should remember you both agreed to come willingly." So, they continue after the seeker hands them health potions.

Once they finally arrive at the rift, they find four other men - a dwarf with a crossbow and an elven mage - fighting demons. The three run in to help them. They fight the demons until there aren't any more to fight.

"Quickly! Before more come through." The elf says. He grabs the hands with the marks of the siblings. He thrusts their hands at the rift. A magic, green bolt of lightning shoots out from both marks into the rift. They, eventually, close the rift.

"What- What did you do?" David asks the elf after he lets go of his hand.

" _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours." The elf says. "The magic that created the Breach created the marks on your hands. I theorized that it might be able to close the rifts, and it seems I was right."

"So we _can_ help." Maria says.

"Good to know. Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." The dwarf says, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. "Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."

Cassandra scoffs at this.

"Are you with the Chantry?" Maria asks.

The elf laughs. "Is that a serious question?"

"Technically, I'm a prisoner, just like you two." Varric says.

"I've heard that name before." David says. "Aren't you the author of _Hard in Hightown_ and _Tale of the Champion_?"

"At your service. I'm sure we can discuss this further in the valley." Varric says.

"No!" Cassandra says. "Look, Varric, your help is appreciated, but-"

"Have you seen the the chaos around you, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You _need_ me." Varric says.

Cassandra scoffs again.

"I am Solas, if there are to be introductions." The elf says. "I am pleased to see that you both still live."

"He means 'I kept those things from killing you while you slept.'" Varric says.

"Really? Thank you." David says.

"You can thank me if we close the Breach." Solas says, he turns to Cassandra. "Seeker, though one of your prisoners is a mage, I have a hard time imagining _any_ mage having such power."

"Noted." Cassandra says.

They then continue on to the Breach, fighting more demons on the way. Once they reach the next bridge, they see a rift in front of the gate. They all draw their weapons and start fighting the demons.

In the middle of it all, David attempts to seal the rift. He only succeeds in disrupting it. "What the… what happened?"

"We need to weaken the rift by killing demons before it can be sealed! But it seems disrupting the rift stuns the demons around it!" Solas says.

"That's useful." David says. He then continues to fight demons.

Once all of the demons have been killed, the siblings make another attempt to close the rift, which is successful.

"Open the gates! The demons are gone!" Cassandra says.

"Yes, Seeker Pentaghast!" One of soldiers says.

The gates open and the group walks over to where Leliana is speaking with a member of the Chantry.

"We need to send soldiers to the temple." She says.

"We will do no such thing!" The chantry cleric says.

"The prisoners must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!"

"You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility."

" _I_ have caused trouble?"

"You, Cassandra, the Most Holy - haven't you done enough already?"

"You are not in command here!"

"Enough! I will not have it!" The cleric notices them coming. "Ah, here they come."

"You made it. Chancellor Roderick, these are-"

"I know who they are. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take them to Val Royeaux to face execution." Roderick says to Cassandra.

"Order me? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat." Cassandra says.

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!" Roderick says.

"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know." Leliana says.

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter." Roderick says.

"Would you stop talking about us like we're not here?!" David almost screams at the Chancellor.

"You're not even supposed to _be_ here!" Roderick says. Cassandra walks up to him. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it's too late." Cassandra says.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all of your soldiers." Roderick says.

"We must get to the temple, it's the quickest route." Cassandra says.

"But not the safest." Leliana says. "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky." The seeker says.

"Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost!" Roderick says.

The Breach then pulses again, and so do the siblings' marks.

"How do you two think we should proceed?" Cassandra asks.

"Wait, now you're asking what we think?" David asks.

"You have the marks." Solas says.

"And you are the ones we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…" Cassandra adds.

"What do you think, Maria?" David asks his sister, who has kept quiet out of fear, for she is a mage in a world full of people who hate mages.

"I-I think we should charge with the soldiers. We might not survive long enough to make it through the mountains." Maria says.

"That's a good point. We charge with the soldiers." David says.

"Leliana, gather everyone in the valley." Cassandra says. The group walks past the Chancellor.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker." Roderick says as they walk past.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Please remember to favorite, follow, and review!**


	4. Pride

The group heads out to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. On their way, they encounter a rift. "Well, let's seal it!" David says.

They draw their weapons and fight the demons.

"Sealed, as before. You two are becoming quite proficient at this." Solas says.

"Let's hope it works on the big one." Varric says.

A man in a red coat runs up to Cassandra. "Lady Cassandra, you managed to seal the rift? Well done." He says.

"Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoners' doing." Cassandra tells him.

"Is it? I hope they're right about you. We lost a lot of people getting you two here." The commander says.

David sighs. "You're not the only one hoping that."

"We'll see soon enough, won't we?" The commander says. He turns to Cassandra. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Then we'd best move quickly. Give us time, Commander." Cassandra says.

"Maker watch over you, for all our sakes." The Commander say. He then runs back and helps an injured soldier walk to safety.

The group heads in the direction of the Temple. They jump down to a mess of burning corpses.

"This is horrible." Maria says.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes." Solas says.

"What's left of it." Varric continues.

"That is where you walked out of the Fade, and our soldiers found you." Cassandra says. "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

They continue to the Temple. When they finally arrive, they find a huge rift in the air right under the Breach. "Well… shit." David says.

"The Breach _is_ a long way up." Varric says.

"You're here! Thank the Maker!" They turn to see Leliana running to them.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the Temple." Cassandra says.

Leliana nods and does so.

Cassandra turns to the prisoners. "Are you two ready?" She asks.

"Sure, but how are we going to get up to that thing?" David asks.

"No," Solas starts, "this rift is the first and it is the key. Seal this rift, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

"Let's hope you're correct." David says.

"Then let's find a way down. And be careful." They start walking down the path. On the way down, they hear a dark, sinister voice.

"Now is the hour of our victory." The voice says. "Bring forth the sacrifice."

"What are we hearing?" Cassandra asks.

"At a guess, the person who created the Breach." Solas says.

"That voice definitely sounds familiar." David says.

They then come across a red crystal sticking out of the ground.

"You know this stuff is Red Lyrium, Seeker." Varric says.

"I see it, Varric." Cassandra says.

"But what's it _doing_ here?" Varric says.

"Magic could've drawn up Lyrium from underneath the temple, corrupting it." Solas suggests.

"It's evil. Whatever you do, don't touch it." Varric warns.

"Good to know." David says.

"Keep the sacrifice still." The voice says.

They jump down to the bottom.

"Someone, help me!" They hear a new voice.

"That was Divine Justinia's voice!" Cassandra says.

"What's going on here?" They hear David's voice.

"That was your voice. Most Holy cried out to you, but-" Cassandra is cut off by the rift pulsing.

They see a vision. In the vision, there is a large dark figure, and Divine Justinia. Then, David and Maria run in.

"What's going on here?" David says.

"Run while you can! Warn them!" Justinia says.

"We have intruders." The dark figure says. "Kill them, now!"

The rift pulses again and the vision ends.

"You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…?" Cassandra says. "Was the vision true? What are we seeing?"

"We don't remember, Seeker. I'm sorry, but we don't remember anything." David says.

"Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place." Solas says. "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed, albeit temporarily. I believe that with the marks, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely draw attention from the other side."

"That means demons! Stand ready!" Cassandra orders the soldiers in the temple.

The soldiers prepare for a fight.

Cassandra nods at the Trevelyans. The siblings then take their hands and use their marks to open the rift. A pride demon appears out of the rift.

"Arse…" David says.

The soldiers immediately attack the demon. Their attacks seem to be repelled off of its skin.

"We need to strip its defenses!" Cassandra says.

Maria thinks. " _We need to weaken the rift by killing demons before it can be sealed. But it seems disrupting the rift stuns the demons around it."_ She remembers Solas saying. She uses her mark on the rift, again, disrupting it. The demon gals onto one knee. "Try it now!" She says.

The soldiers' attacks start to cut into the demon. David takes this opportunity to throw his daggers at the demon as he runs at it. His daggers stick into the demon's leg. He grabs his daggers, after reaching the demon, and pulls them out.

Varric is shooting at the demon. Maria and Solas are casting spells, attacking the demon.

"So, you're a circle mage, but you seem quite proficient with a staff." Solas says.

"Well, they did teach us how to use a staff in the circle in case someone decided to attack." Maria says. "Also, it came naturally to me."

"Interesting… I could show you a few spells after this is over." Solas offers.

"Assuming they let my brother and I go after this is over, I think I'll take you up on that." Maria says. She uses an electric spell on the demon.

Cassandra runs up beside David and swings her sword at the demon. "You know a lot of tricks with those daggers, but you're a noble, are you not?" She asks.

"Your point?" David says.

"Where did you learn how to fight?" Cassandra asks.

"Perhaps that's a question best answered once the world isn't in peril." David says, sharply.

"Right." Cassandra says.

The fight rages on until the demon is finally down.

"Now! Seal the rift!" Cassandra says.

The two siblings walk up to the Breach. They use their marks. They struggle to seal the rift. The rift seals, then white, then… nothing.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Please remember to favorite, follow, and review!**


	5. The Rebirth of the Inquisition

David wakes up slowly. He sits up, careful not to hurt himself. "What the hell happened? Did we win?" He looks around to see a healer at his sister's side turn his head to look at him.

"Lay down, my friend. You took a hard hit in that explosion." The healer says after running over to David.

"My sister," David points to Maria, refusing to lay back down. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine, I promise. She just took the hit harder than you did." The healer explains. "Now, please, lay back down."

"I'm fine." David says, defiantly. "Where am I?" He gets up off of the bed and walks over to Maria.

"Haven." The healer takes a quick look at David. He nods and walks over to the door. Before leaving, he says "Seeker Pentaghast said that she'd like you to see her in the Chantry as soon as you were ready. I'll send a servant with herbs for your sister." With that, he leaves.

David stays by his sister's side for another minute or two before heading to the Chantry. He walks out the door to see a crowd waiting outside. "Andraste's arse…" He says under his breath. He looks up at the sky and sees that the Breach is still there. "Oh, _come_ on! The fucking thing is _still_ there?!"

"Yes, ser." A soldier to his right says.

"You and your sister stabilized the Breach back in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The Breach has stopped spreading, as well as your marks." The other says.

David looks at his hand to see that the mark isn't causing him any pain.

"You've been unconscious for three days." The soldier on his right says.

David nods and walks to the Chantry.

He hears people talking along the way. "They call him and his sister the 'Heralds of Andraste.'" One says.

Once he reaches the Chantry, he heads to the last room. Before entering, though, he overhears the raging argument inside.

"The prisoners _failed_ seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, they _intended_ it this way!" He hears Roderick say.

He walks in to find Roderick and Cassandra

"Chain him!" The Chancellor says to the two Templar Knights standing guard. "I want him and his sister prepared for travel to the capital for trial!"

"Disregard that, and leave us." Cassandra says.

The Knights salute and leave.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." Roderick says.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will _not_ ignore it." Cassandra says.

"Really? After what we just did, my sister and I are _still_ suspects?" David says.

"You absolutely are." Roderick says.

"No, they are not!" Cassandra says.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect." Leliana says. "Perhaps they died with the others - or have allies who yet live."

" _I_ am a suspect?" Roderick says.

"You, and many others." Leliana says.

"But _not_ the prisoners?" Roderick says.

"I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called out to them for help." Cassandra says.

"So their survival, those things on their hands - _all_ a coincidence?" Roderick asks.

"Providence. The Maker sent them to us in our darkest hour." Cassandra says.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. To me, an hour ago you wanted me dead, now I'm your savior?" David asks.

"I was wrong. Perhaps I still am." Cassandra says. "I will not, however, pretend you are not exactly what we needed when we needed it." She walks over to a table behind her.

"The breach remains, and your marks are still our only hope of closing it." Leliana says as Maria walks in.

"This is not for you to decide!" Roderick says.

Cassandra slams a large tome on the table. "You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act." She says. "As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She walks up to Roderick. "We will seal the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order, with or without your approval!"

Roderick leaves.

"This is the Divine's directive. Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos." Leliana says. "We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now, no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice. We must act now, with you two at our side." Cassandra says.

"If you're truly trying to restore order…" David says.

"That is the plan." Leliana says.

"Help us fix this, before it's too late." Cassandra says, holding her hand out.

David shakes her hand. He then leaves with Maria.

"What mess did you just get us into?" Maria asks him.

"The Inquisition, apparently." David says. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to write home, let mother and father know I'm still alive." He starts to head out of the Chantry, but stops at the door. "Unless..., you'd like to get to know me, the me you _don't_ know."

"I think that would be nice." Maria says with a smile.

They head out together.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Yeah, I didn't have time to post the last chapter until now, so… yeah. Anyway, please remember to follow, favorite, and review!**


	6. The Heralds of Andraste

David is walking around Haven, taking a look around, seeing as he's going to be here for quite a while. A scout walks up to him with a letter in his hand.

"Letter for you ser. It has the Trevelyan crest on it." The scout says.

David nods and takes the letter from him. He opens the letter. It reads:

 _David,_

 _Thank the Maker you're alive! And you found Maria, too? We are definitely going to have to visit you at Haven some time. But, until then, everyone's been worried sick about you. We were all relieved when we received your letter._

 _So, you're going to join the Inquisition? Well, remember that you'll always have our support._

 _Maker watch over you, and may you watch over Maria,_

 _Mother and Father_

David smiles after reading the letter. He folds it up and puts it in his pocket. He continues to walk around when Cassandra walks up to him.

"David," she starts.

"Yes?" David asks.

"You said you'd answer my question about how you learned to fight." She says.

"Oh, right." David says. "Being a noble wasn't exactly the most exciting thing in the world to me. It got boring, quick. So, I decided to find something to do. That was when someone attacked me."

"Oh, really?" Cassandra asks.

"Yes. I'm not like Varric. I don't make these stories up." David says. "Anyway, I was about fourteen when it happened. I was walking down the street, when a man approached me with a dagger. I turned and ran, and he decided to chase me. I turned into an alleyway, but it was a dead end, and the man had me cornered."

"That's interesting." Cassandra says.

"I was cornered, but before he could attack me, a different dagger went through my attacker's shoulder blade. The man was then kicked to the ground. I look up to see a city guard standing above my attacker. The guard takes out a set of chains and puts them on the man's wrists. Another guard comes to take the man to the city jail." David says. "The guard that saved me walks over to me. 'Lord Trevelyan, are you okay?' He asks me. I tell him that I wouldn't be if he hadn't come along and that he had my thanks. He then goes on to say 'Just doing my job, ser.'"

"I could use that. Do you mind if I use that?" They both turn around to see Varric behind them.

"Varric? How long have you been-" Cassandra starts.

"Since the story began." He smirks.

"Yeah, sure, you can use it." David says. "Anyway, he takes me back to my home and tells my parents what happened. That's when I decided to learn to fi…" He trails off when he sees a beautiful woman in a gold and blue dress and dark-brown hair walking through the town.

"David? Hello? David? You there?" Varric says. "Maker's Breath."

"What? Oh, right." David says. He shakes it off. "Fight. When I decided to learn to fight."

"Yeah, I think we both figured that out…" Varric says. "… Lover boy."

David rolls his eyes and walks over to the merchant.

* * *

Maria is outside the walls, watching training. The commander walks by and she looks away from him, afraid he'll try to put her back into a circle. Once he passed, she walks back inside the walls. She walks to find Solas.

"Maria, it's good to see you." Solas says when Maria finds him.

"It's good to see you, too." Maria smiles. "I think I'd like to take you up on your offer from the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

"Ah! Right. Well, we should head to a more appropriate location than this." Solas says. He walks away and motions for Maria to follow.

They walk back over to the training yard. Solas starts teaching Maria a spell. They continue to practice until a scout runs over to Maria.

"Ser, Seeker Pentaghast wishes to see you in the Chantry." The scout says.

"We'll have to continue this another time, Solas." Maria says after nodding to the scout.

"Indeed. I will see you another time." Solas says before walking away.

Maria then walks to the Chantry. She finds Cassandra speaking with David.

"Maria!" David waves to her.

She walks over to them.

"Do they still trouble you two?" Cassandra asks, referring to the marks.

Maria looks at her hand. "I just… I wish I knew what they were or what their purpose was." She says.

"I get the feeling that we _don't._ " David says.

"Well, we'll find out if we can." Cassandra says. "What's important is that your marks are now stable, as is the Breach. You've given us time, and Solas believes that another attempt to seal the Breach might succeed, provided your marks have more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That kind of power is not easy to come by."

"Yes! Of course! Let's play around with something we barely understand! It's foolproof!" David says.

"Hold on to that sense of humor." Cassandra says.

They walk into the room at the back of the Chantry.

"You've already met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces." Cassandra says.

"It was only for a short time on the battlefield. I'm glad to see you both survived." Cullen says.

Maria gives him a slight smile.

"As are we." David says.

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat." Cassandra says, turning to the lady David had seen earlier.

"I've heard much. It's a pleasure to meet you at last." Josephine says.

"And of course, you know Sister Leliana." Cassandra turns to Leliana.

"My position here involves a degree of…" Leliana starts.

"She is our spymaster." Cassandra cuts her off.

"Yes, tactfully put, Cassandra." Leliana says.

"Impressive titles, without a doubt, but it's a pleasure to meet you all." David says. Maria nods in agreement.

"I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good." Cassandra says.

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help." Leliana says.

"I still disagree." Cullen says. "The Templars could serve just as well."

Cassandra sighs. "We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into their Marks—"

"Could destroy us all." The Commander points out. "The Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it, so—"

"Pure speculation." Leliana says.

" _I_ was a Templar. I know what they're capable of." Cullen says.

"I have to agree with the Commander on this one. At least, until we know more about these… things." David says.

"Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet." Josephine says. "The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, and you two, specifically."

"Well, that didn't take long, at all, did it?" David says.

"Shouldn't they be busy arguing over who is going to be the next Divine?" Cullen asks.

"Some are calling you two – one of which is a mage – the 'Heralds of Andraste.' That frightens the Chantry. The clerics have declared it blasphemy – and we heretics for harboring you." Josephine says.

"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt." Cassandra says.

"It limits our options. Approaching the Templars or Mages for help is currently out of the question." Josephine says.

"Just how are _we_ the 'Heralds of Andraste?'" David asks.

"People saw what you did at the Temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing." Cassandra says. "They have also heard about the woman seen behind you in the rift when we found you. They believe that was Andraste."

"Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading—" Leliana starts.

"Which we have not." Cassandra adds.

"The point is, everyone is talking about you two." Leliana finishes.

"It's quite the title, isn't it? How do you both feel about that?" Cullen asks.

David laughs. "It's a little off putting, but I can get used to it." He says.

"I don't really know how to feel." Maria says.

"The Chantry has decided that for you, it seems." Cullen says.

"People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you two are that sign." Leliana says.

"And to others, a sign of everything that's gone wrong." Josephine says.

"So… if we weren't with the Inquisition…" David starts.

"Let's be honest: they would have censured us no matter what." Cullen says.

"And you not being here isn't an option." Cassandra adds.

"There is _something_ that you can do." Leliana says. "A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

"I'm sorry, but _why_ would someone from the Chantry want to help a declared heretic?" Maria says, speaking up.

"I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she doesn't agree with her sisters?" Leliana says. "You will find Mother Gisselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

"Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you are there." Cullen says.

"We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you two are better suited than anyone to recruit them." Josephine says.

"In the meantime, let's think of other options. I won't leave this all to the Heralds." Cassandra says.

* * *

 **Holy shit, it's been a while! Sorry to keep you waiting, guys, girls, and, possibly, aliens of other genders! Please remember to favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
